Jeff the Killer x Reader-Goosebumps
by lilyflower991028
Summary: You've never like creepy things. Creepypasta was one of your least favourite things, especially the guy called 'Jeff the Killer'. Burned off his eyelids? Cut up his face so he would forever smile? That just creeped you out. So when people start to disappear in your town, you become on edge. It can't be him, at least that's what you want to think. Just go to sleep...


**Lily: So... sup? Okay let me start again. Hi, my name is lilyflower991028, or you can call me Lily for short. Anyway, this is a Jeff The Killer x Reader fic, if you didn't read the title. **

**Jeff: If I could, I would wink at you right now. Yes you, the reader. But I burnt off my eyelids...like you all know... I think.**

**Lily: Oh Jeff you're such a player! *slaps Jeff's shoulder with too much force***

**Jeff: Ow!**

**Lily: Wow, that's really comical when you're still smiling.**

**Jeff: Shut up! Anyway, Lily does not own Jeff The Killer (that sounds weird since it's me...) nor does she own you (obviously).**

**Lily: I don't even want to own you, Jeff. Seriously, I don't like your face.**

**Jeff: Hey! I take offence in that!**

**Lily: I'd be surprised if you didn't.**

**Jeff: *clenches fist* Lily... ****_Just go to sleep._**

**Lily: No Jeff DOn't... Ngh... Damn...you... *falls to ground* **

**Jeff: Enjoy, everyone.**

**Oh yeah, last minute summary: You've never like creepy things. Creepypasta was one of your least favourite things, especially the guy called 'Jeff the Killer'. Burned off his eyelids? Cut up his face so he would forever smile? That just creeped you out. So when people start to...disappear in your town, you become on edge. It can't be him, at least that's what you want to think. But he has other ideas.**

**Just go to sleep...**

_Flashback_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

You hear the bell for the end of lunch ring, and stand up quickly.

"Already over? I was just about to finish this book damn it!" You exclaimed, shoving said book into your bag.

"(name), we have the same classes now, right?" A girl who goes by the name Lil-cough-Alice Jane (best name ever) said to you, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Ah, yes that's right," you said. "Come on, let's go."

Alice nodded, following you while you hurried to the next class.

You were never really popular. It was your fourth year of highschool, you were a 16 year old girl, and yet you had no one you could call a real 'friend'. Sure you talked to people quite a few times especially at lunch and recess, but none of them were really close to you. Plus, ever since your mother died two years ago, you've been even more lonely than ever. But you never think it's worth it to look for friends. This also left you in the hands of your father, the boss of a famous-and most probably the richest-company in (country you live in). He always had work to do, and almost never came home. And when he did, he barely ever noticed your presence, only giving you the occasional "hm" or "that's nice".

Your mother had always been a fragile woman, you knew. Your father was irresponsible and never took care of her, saying that he had more 'important' things to worry about, like the well being of his company.

You grit your teeth in anger. You seriously did NOT want to think about your so called 'father' right now. You entered the classroom, Alice trailing closely behind. You sat at your desk just as the teacher walked in.

**After School~ **

You rushed out of the classroom, grabbing your bag in the process. Down the stairs, and out the front doors. Your dad probably wouldn't be home until 1 am or something, so you would be alone. But that was alright with you. You've gotten used to this.

But on the way home, you couldn't help it when the hair on your neck stood on end, or when your arms started getting goosebumps.

"Must be the cold. It is going to be winter soon," you muttered to yourself, slinging your school jacket around your body. But the feeling never left, and even when you entered your house you had the strange feeling of being watched.

But you didn't think it was a big deal, so you ignored it for now.

**The Next Day... **

**"**...ten people have been reported dead this week," the news reporter said. You were lounging on the couch, and had nothing else to do so you thought you may as well watch the news. "Most of the bodies have been reported as unidentified. They were either torn to shreds, or cut up into many pieces by what seems like a knife."

You almost gagged.

"Why are murder cases these days so...detailed?" You asked yourself. Seriously, the reporter didn't have to say _that_ much. Wasn't it enough to say that they were just dead?

"Citizens of (some town near you) are advised to always lock their windows and doors. The killer is still out there, and the police are yet to find any clues associated with the killer. However, they have found a note with the words 'just go to sleep' written in what seems to be blood."

"Just go to sleep?" You muttered. "What kind of a killer says that?"

Suddenly, you heard the jingle of keys and the front door open. You tensed up. Your father wouldn't be home until late (or very early in the morning) so who could it be? You got off the couch and crouched down in an offensive stance, creeping towards the kitchen for some sort of weapon.

You grabbed a kitchen knife and gripped it until your knuckles were white.

'What should I do?' you wondered. 'If I call out, I might die. If I go see who it is, I might die. If I try and hide, I might live.'

Okay, hiding it is.

But before you could run up the stairs, the person called out.

"(name)?"

You blinked.

It really was just your father. You sighed and put the knife back, then walked towards the front door.

"Dad? What are you doing home so early?" you asked. He sighed.

"It's not like I really want to be here. But my company has been forced to shut down for a few days, a week at most. Have you watched the news?" your father asked.

"Yes..." you said.

"You've heard of the killer on the loose, am I right?" he asked. Your eyes widened slightly.

"Yes, that's right. What of it?" you asked.

"Many people have gone home from work for a few days until the police catch the killer. To keep their family safe, of course," he said. You raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't know you cared," you said, feeling slightly rebellious. Your father whipped his head up to glare at you.

"Excuse me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. You crossed your arms and gave him the same glare.

"Not like you cared when mom died, so why should you care now?" I asked. Your father's eyes widened.

"(name), you know I couldn't control that. She was too ill, the doctors couldn't help her," he said.

"I know damn well that they could help her! You just weren't bothered!" you shouted angrily. "Did you ever check with any doctors to see if they could help? No!"

Your father looked like he was about to say something, but you stopped him.

"And don't you dare tell me it was a waste of money, or you didn't have enough cash! You're the richest man in the city, and probably the country!" you exclaimed, throwing your arms up to emphasise your point.

"(name)..." your father said, his eyes softening.

"Don't give me that look. You don't feel anything."

"(name), you know how much I loved your mother. I was broken when she died! But I really could not do anything."

"Because you were too busy with your company, I'm guessing."

Your father didn't seem to have anything to say to that, as he looked down at the ground. You sighed angrily and stomped off to your room, slamming the door to show how angry you were.

As if things couldn't get worse, a few minutes later your father started knocking on your door.

"(name)..." he said, his way of begging for forgiveness. Of course, he didn't actually say sorry. But then again, he didn't really deserve forgiveness.

You grabbed your phone/ipod/smartphone/WHATEVER and plugged your earphones into your ears, turning up the music to drown out his voice. You practically smashed your face into your pillow, letting the tears cascade down your face.

"Mom... I'm so alone... I'm so scared... I miss you... Please come back..." you said, your voice breaking. Hoping, wishing someone would listen to your pleas.

_"Mom, I'm home!" you called out as you opened the front door. You had just come back from school, and your mom was sitting on a chair reading a book. She smiled at you and stood up, taking your bag and giving you a hug._

_"Welcome home," she said._

_"Un... I'm back..." you said, a small smile stretched across your lips. The two of you separated, a strained smile on your mother's features. You furrowed your brows. "Mom, is something wrong?"_

_"Hm? No, I'm perfectly...fine..." she said. Suddenly, she fell to the floor, her eyes closing._

_"Mom!" you exclaimed, catching her in your arms. Your father wasn't home, so you instantly grabbed a phone and dialled-suddenly, you stopped. Should you even bother to call your father? He was probably busy with his work..._

_You shook your head. He deserved to know at least this. You punched in his number, shouted into the phone,_

_"Come home QUICK! Mom's in trouble!"_

_Then dialled the police/ambulance._

_**A week later... **  
_

_"I'm home," you said, closing the door behind you. Last week, your mother had been diagnosed with some kind of illness. You wasn't sure what it was called, but it didn't seem good. She was getting weaker. And weaker. And weaker. Even the doctors said she shouldn't get out of bed. But the thing that worried you the most was that your father did not come home 'quick'. In fact, a day later, late at night, he came home. And that was only because he had forgotten some papers for work._

_When he had walked through the doors, his eyes had widened in surprise._

_"Mariane..." he had said. You were sitting on a chair next to your mother, classical music playing softly in the background. It was your mother's favourite. _

_You turned to face your father, tears streaming down your face._

_"Where the hell have you been?" you asked, hate seething in your voice._

_"(n-name)...what happened to your mother?" your father asked._

_"Why do you care? I told you to come home quickly! It's been a whole day!"_

_"I-I'm sorry, I thought it wasn't anything important-"_

_You glared at him._

_"I would _never _call you if it wasn't important," you had said._

_"(Name)..." your father had said._

_"Just leave, please."_

_Your father had said nothing else, just leaving the room._

_You sighed, walking up the stairs to your mother's room. You knocked, them opened, then walked in. Your mother was sitting up in bed, reading a book. She looked up when you came in, smiling._

_"Ah, welcome home sweetie," she said._

_"Mom! Are you okay to be sitting up? Maybe you should rest," you said. Your mother laughed._

_"Don't worry about it, I'm fine! If you keep worrying, you'll grow white hairs."_

_"If you say so..."_

_You sat down on the same chair you always sat on when you came home. You spent more than half of your days sitting here, doing nothing or anything with her. Listening to music, reading books, maybe just talking._

_"So how was your day?" your mother asked._

_"It was fairly...normal," you replied. "Ah! A bird did crash into our class window..."_

_Your mother giggled._

_"(name), you shouldn't say that so nonchalantly," she said. Suddenly, she started coughing._

_"Mom?!" you exclaimed. "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine-" she started coughing again, this time even more harshly._

_"I-I-I'll go get you some water!" you said, rushing towards the kitchen to fill up a cup with water then rushing back to your mother's room. "Mom, calm down and drink this."_

_You pushed your mother down gently so she was lying down, then held her head up with your hand and brought the cup to your mother's lips. She drank it slowly, almost choking in the process, but she fell asleep soon after._

_You sighed in relief and laid her head back down on the pillow. You then left the room so she could sleep in peace._

_'It wasn't meant to be like this...'_

**_A Month Later_**

_You gripped your mother's hand as she slept, tears cascading down your cheeks. The doctor inside your mother's room had just broken the news to you._

_"I'm sorry, but it's true. Your mother only has a few days to live. I think...you know that yourself," the doctor said._

_It was true. You did know. Your mother was getting weaker, and she could barely sit up every day. When she was awake, she was always in a coughing fit. You tried to tell yourself it wasn't true, but you couldn't deny it forever._

_You sobbed, holding your mother's hand up to your face._

_"I'll leave you alone now," the doctor said. You barely realised he had said anything. He closed the door, leaving you alone with your mother._

_"Mom...please don't leave me!" you sobbed, some of the tears dropping onto your mother's hand. She didn't respond. You opened your eyes. Your mother looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, like there was not a worry in the world, but her cheeks had lost of their peachy colour and now she was as pale as a ghost._

_I'm scared, mom..._

_And alone._

You never realised when you fell asleep, but you thought it was kind of ironic that you were falling asleep now, right after watching that news about the killer.

Just go to sleep...huh?

* * *

**Lily: Wow, this was longer than I thought it would be. Not as long as the other ones, but yeah. (the others were 6000+ words) Actually, I wasn't going to add that flashback bit at the end, but it just came to me and hit me in the face.**

**Jeff: ...okay...**

**Lily: :D**

**Jeff: Dude, that's weird. You're weird.**

**Lily: Hypocrite.**

**Jeff: What?!**

**Lily: Nothing~! Anyway, this is NOT a one-shot. Just saying. There will be more coming up!**

**Jeff: Do I ever molest the reader?**

**Lily: Dude!**

**Jeff: What?**

**Lily: Actually, I think you do. But with consent, of course. Sorry, readers. But I absolutely suck at lemons. Or limes. Or anything sexual related, really. :P But I will try my best!**

**Jeff: Dude...**

**Lily: :)?**

**Jeff: *sigh* whatevs, hope you enjoyed guys, and please be patient for more because this writer *pokes Lily's head* is a procrastinator. A huge one. It's been more than a month since she updated her old fanfiction.**

**Lily: *nervous laugh* Jeff, what are you saying?**

**Jeff: The truth.**

**Lily: Why you little-!**

**Jeff: Bye guys!**


End file.
